El hospital maldito
by cleo yagami
Summary: Lo que fuera un favor de Hotaru para sus amigos, terminaria como una experiencia aterradora. Pasen y lean este One-shot en honor al Hallowen


**Hola a todos, en esta ocasión me salí de mi fic, para traerle este One-shot en honor al Hallowen, a pesar de que yo prefiero festejar mis tradiciones mexicana, es decir el día de muertos, pues también me gusta celebrar Hallowen, pero bueno, les comento que este escrito se situara dentro de mi fic, pongamos-le que pasa en el 1 año de Hotaru en el instituto, es decir entre el final de un escenario para el destino y antes del inicio de la recta final hacia el destino, pero no se hablara mucho de lo que ha pasado en mis historias, `para que todos puedan leerla, ademas de que sera un como homenaje a un relato aterrador que sucedió en Japon hace tiempo, así que espero lo disfruten, muajajajaja xD**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **El hospital maldito**

 **.**

Hola a todos, soy Hotaru Tomoe, tengo 17 años y en esta ocasión nuestra narradora de siempre se tomara un descanso, ya que festejara la tradición de su país, el día de muertos, pero bueno, yo les contare algo aterrador que nos paso a mi y a mis amigos en este 31 de octubre, últimamente nuestra ciudad ha adoptado el tradicional Hallowen pero bueno, todo comenzó un dia antes de Hallowen, Meltem, Meiko y yo, estábamos en la caja negra, el teatro del instituto, ya de noche contando historias de terror para pasar la noche ahí, con las luces apagadas y todo, solo las linternas

-Y paso, los tres campistas, fueron a buscar a su amigo al bosque, ya que paso una hora desde que su amigo desaprecio, y en el camino encontraron su botella de cerveza-

-De seguro, les quería jugar una broma,- Meiko se burlaba de Meltem, de por si me estaba aburriendo

-Bueno déjame seguir... siguieron caminando, hasta que vieron un rastro de sangre, lo siguieron hasta una cabaña, vieron que había una luz encendida y cuando la abrieron... había un...- pero en ese momento

-Buuuu!- oímos un espantoso grito que hizo que las tres gritáramos, vote y vi que se trataba de Haruka

-Se ve que las asuste- se burlaba

-Haruka-senpai, casi nos mata de un susto, en eso tomo un dulce de nuestra bolsa

-Lamento decirles esto Kohais, pero sus historias no espantarían ni a un niño-

-Si usted lo dice, no todos podemos ser buenos en asustar-

-Bueno Meltem, si opinas eso ¿Quieren oír una de verdad y que asuste?- afirmamos -Pero a a cambio de sus dulces

-Si!- las tres aceptamos

-Bien aquí voy... ¿Han oído de un hospital que ha estado abandonado por mas de 20 años?-

-Creo que si, uno que esta casi saliendo de la ciudad, hacia Yokohama-

-Cierto Hotaru, Haruka, todos en Tokio la conocen-

-Puede que si Meiko, pero últimamente, estos 10 años para acá, los lugareños de por ahí han visto cosas raras, algunos que se atreven a entrar, salen totalmente en shock, unos les queda el miedo, pero otros, hasta se quitan la vida-

-¿Pero por que?-

-Bueno Meltem, dicen que ahí hacían experimentos con los fetos abortados o los bebes que abandonaban en ese entonces un medico general, y cuando los pueblerinos lo atraparon, lo mutilaron-

-Y?'-

-Bueno Mel, dicen que si vez a la "cosa roja" enloquecerás, ya sea dándote un susto de muerte o suicidándose, aun asi muchos adolescentes han entrado a hurtadillas a ese hospital a hacer travesuras y no han salido bien-

Vi que tanto Meiko como Meltem estaban temblando, ya que no crei en eso y solo dije -Deberíamos ir, a mi se me hace que es puro cuento-

-No ni loca!-

-Vamos Meiko ¿Que puede pasar?-

-Todo lo que dice Haruka-senpai, que tal y si nos damos un susto de muerte-

-Meiko tiene razón, ademas mañana estará llena toda la ciudad por Hallowen-

-Así es mejor Meltem, ademas, les puedo decir a mis amigos que vengan, así no nos pasa nada, ademas si van haré lo que quiera- las trataba de convencer, y lo que dijeron me sorprendió

-Si, pero que igual venga Haruka y Michiru-

-Y deberás limpiar el salón por 2 semanas-

-Esta bien- al parecer eso de convencer a la gente, es lo mio y Haruka-senpai estaba de acuerdo

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, ya que no tenia escuela debido a que las egresadas del instituto iban a hacer una casa de sustos para los jóvenes de Tokio, estaba con los chicos en la casa de cultura, proponiendo-les lo de anoche

-Si que estas loca Hotaru!-

-Mas loca que una cabra- casi me reía de los comentarios de Mina y Rei

-Vamos, hay que explorar ese hospital- en eso se me ocurrió una manera de sonsacar a algunos -Darien, tu una vez me dijiste que eras capas de meterte a un lugar maldito, con tal de probar que no existen los espectro, tu Mina, siempre dices que las experiencias paranormales son algo bueno para una futura estrella de televisión, y los demás, seria perfecto para darnos un susto este atardecer-

-Pero entiende luciérnaga, es propiedad privada, ¿sabes el problema en el que nos podríamos meter?-

-Ademas, he escuchado de lo que les pasa a los que entran y salen de ahí, les dan sustos de muerte o hasta se suicidan-

Sabia en ese momento que dirían lo mismo que Meltem y Meiko, esta Rei y Zafiro -Vamos, nada nos pasara, es mas haré lo que quieran a los que si sean valientes y vengan conmigo... sino nomas me voy con Meltem, Haruka, Meiko y Michiru- estaba por irme, sabia que haba quedado mal con las chicas de que llevaría a mis amigos, pero ni modo, cuando escuche

-Yo si voy con ustedes!- al oir a Serena, mis esperanzas de ir con alguno de ellos

-También yo!-

-Igual yo Tomoe, pero solo si me lavas mi uniforme del instituto por 3 semanas-

-También yo, si me ayudas con mi audición para Abril!-

-Yo igual Luciérnaga, pero yo no te pediré que me hagas algo-

-Bien, trato hecho- al menos ya tenia a Serena, Mina, Richard, Darien y a Zafiro de mi parte, mientras los demás nos veían con la cara de lamentación, sabia que no estaban de acuerdo con eso, sabia que me daba ese don de convencer a la gente

.

.

.

.

Un buen rato después estaba con Michiru, ya que quede que adornaríamos la caja negra como una casa de sustos

-Así que convenciste a algunos de los chicos-

-Si, aunque casi con lo mismo que a Meiko y Meltem, solo espero no sean gallinas cuando estemos ahí

-Tienes suerte de que Darien, Richard y Zafiro irán, al menos si pasa algo-

-Yo aun soy de la idea de que no es cierto todo eso, a menos de que te metas a media noche ahí- colocaba una calabaza a los pies de la entrada del teatro -Y sabe Neherenia que no estarán en la casa de sustos?-

-No, solo nos toco adornar la caja negra y nada mas, sabe que después de eso, nos iremos a una fiesta, claro después de que cumplamos lo que prometió Haruka, y les propusiste que...

-Si, les dije que podríamos llevar algún accesorio de un disfraz o disfrazarnos, y por suerte todos apoyaron esa idea-

-Y tu?-

-Yo llevare algo especial, ya veraz, pareceré otra persona, o como sea- en eso me subí a la escalera para colgar las arañas

-Si, Meltem me dijo algo así, que tenían planeado ir a una fiesta mañana, aun siendo 1 de noviembre-

-Así es- bajaba - Pero decidí usarlo por primera vez esta noche, solo para entrar al lugar desapercibidos, ya que supe que cerraron con una reja el lugar-

-Y como le haremos entonces?-

-Ya me las arreglare pero esos mensos van a cumplir- solo me reía, pero no sabia que nos esperaría

.

.

.

.

Luego de una horas, estábamos todos en el coche de Darien rumbo a la salida de Tokio y tal como lo prometieron, venían disfrazados, Serena como una brujita de vestido corto ampon color negro y naranja, Richard con una mascara de Freddie Cruder, Mina como una colegiala zombie, Darien, con el traje que uso en el baile de hace casi un año, con todo y mascara, Zafiro como un brujo del siglo 17 , Haruka como un vampiro, Michiru como una maniática homicida, con todo y hacha, Meltem y Meiko iban vestidas como Gatubela y Harley Quuin; en cuando a mi, según llevaba una blusa escotada, con cadenas de perlas colgadas de esta, y una falda larga y plegada negra, ademas de ponerme una peluca larga de color negro, según yo era la enviada del mal, conocida como Mistress 9 (nine) algo que se me ocurrió una noche, pero bueno, mientras llegábamos

-Ya quiero ver como es- al menos Richard era el mas emocionado

-No es nada nuevo, solo un lugar en ruinas- comentaba Darien aun conduciendo

-No se, ademas de lo que les contó Haruka, también se oyen gritos y llantos en ese lugar, no solo apariciones- de solo ver como Meltem temblaba de miedo casi me reía

-No es para tanto, yo espero capturar algo, de todas maneras, Rei me recomendó algunos rituales para las animas*-

-Si eso dices, ojala sirva de algo-

-Claro que si, y no solo ella, mi padre como ha sido muy creyente de la religión católica al igual que mi mama, tengo otras técnicas- solo reía al ver lo que llevaba en una bolsa. cuando Darien detuvo el auto

-Hemos llegado- de solo oírlo sonreí y todos nos bajamos del auto, vimos que solo estábamos a 20 metros del hospital abandonado, a pesar de mostrar una seguridad grande, Zafiro me tomo de la mano y todos nos pusimos en camino, yo solo pensaba que alguno de nosotros se acobardaría y se iría corriendo al coche, pero vi que tanto Meltem como Serena hablaban muy preocupadas, me di la idea de que estaban por acobardarse, ademas de que no había nada de gente cercas de donde estábamos, y en eso

-Bueno ya estamos aquí- vi que ya habíamos llegado a al reja al oír a Zafiro, y esta tenia una cinta de policía que decía _"aléjese, propiedad bajo resguardo"_ -¿Y como vamos a entrar?-

-Pues... podríamos brincar la barda- de solo oír el comentario de Haruka, Michiru le dio un golpe

-Claro y que en tres minutos llegue la policía, ademas Serena y Hotaru traen vestidos, no van a poder- yo estaba revisando la barda sin oír lo que dijo Darien

-Muchos entran a este lugar debe a ver un hoyo en esta barda- en eso camine para encontrarlo, oír que los chicos me seguían, y en eso vi que había un pedazo de la barda, junto a un barrote levantado hacia afuera -Miren debe ser ahí, y segura que si podemos pasar- vi que estaban espantados -Ya ni modo ustedes quedaron, echen-me aguas- en eso me agache para meterme y sin problema lo conseguí -Ya les toca-

Ya después de que entre, el siguiente fue Zafiro, luego Mina, Richard, Meiko, Haruka, Serena, Darien, Michiru y al final Meltem, claro vigilando que nadie nos cachara, ya dentro de la reja, caminamos cercas del edificio buscando alguna entrada, veía que Serena tomaba algunas fotos, aunque ya estaba atardeciendo, se veía de la pantalla de la cámara que estaban saliendo bien

-Si que es todo un lugar echo ruinas-

-Así es cabeza de bombón, de lo que se es que este hospital luego de lo que descubrieron, se fue a la bancarrota, durante muchos años han querido tirarlo, pero por alguna razón no se pudo- de oír a Haruka, esperaba encontrar algo en tanto entráramos al edificio -Y no solo eso, escuche que la ultima vez que hicieron un reportaje aquí, la periodista se dio un tremendo susto, así como todo el personal que iba con ella, a tal grado de que se aventó de una ventana-

Después de oír eso vi que Serena se espanto, claro que yo no le tome importancia, hasta que vi una puerta

-Miren, ahí hay una puerta abierta- la señale al ver que estaba semi-abierta, una puerta de color gris

-No es algo raro ¿Quien va?-

-Vas tu!- todos le respondimos a Darien y pidiéndonos que nos nos moviéramos, la abrió lentamente, se notaba que debajo del antifaz estaba muy asustado, casi me reía -Listo, vengan-

-Bien aquí vamos, sin resentimientos chicos- ya dispuesta todos caminamos hacia la puerta, ya que llegamos vimos que era una escalera que daba haca abajo, ya que se veía oscuro encendí una linterna que traía, al igual que Haruka y Zafiro traían unas, descendimos de la escalera, a simple vista vi algunas pinturas que han echo algunos que han entrado, no le tome importancia, hasta que nos topamos con una camilla al final de la escalera, y como lo notamos... oír que Darien se dio un golpe

-Darien que pasa ¿Estas bien?-

-Si Mina, choque con una camilla nomas-

-Ten cuidado- yo apuntaba a cualquier lado para encontrar algo

-No vallan a tocar nada-

-Ya lo se... que horror ¿Quien podría venir aquí antes?-

-Obvio gente normal Meltem, es como si un grupo de jóvenes, entrara al instituto luego de que 20 años,lo cerraron y abandonaron de por vida-

Con eso esperaba calmar un poco a Meltem, mientras revisábamos el lugar, veía que Serena solo tomaba mas y mas fotos, me imagine que quería capturar algo,

-Haruka ¿Que son los gritos?-

-Como que que son Mina, son como todos-

-No senpai, ella dice si son de hombre o mujer-

-De ambos, dependiendo lo que escuchemos- en eso caminamos a otra escalera que llevaba al primer piso del edificio, y como aun estaban un poco asustados, todos nos tomamos de las manos, yo en ese momento sentía el aire un poco pesado, algo raro ya que íbamos subiendo, a menos de que el aire de las ventanas rotas se estaba metiendo

-Tengo frió- voltee a ver como Darien cubría a Serena al decir eso,llegamos al primer piso, aun con la linterna vi que habían camillas, mesas movibles y hasta ropa de enfermeros tirada en el suelo

-Hotaru ¿Realmente harás el ritual?-

-Eso tengo en mente Richard, si es que pasa algo, sino, no podre hacerlo... bueno antes que nada, hay que tomarnos una foto de una vez- sace mi celular para sorpresa de todos

-Este no es momento Tomoe-

-Vamos Darien, ya esta anocheciendo,y quiero tener un recuerdo de esto- en eso todos se colocaron junto a mi, mientras tomaba la selfie

-Ahora entiendo por que querías que nos viniéramos disfrazados de una vez-me reprochaba Zafiro

-No es para tanto gema, solamente quería...- y en ese momento que veía la foto si salio bien, me percate de algo, en la esquina superior derecha se veía una silueta rara, y no solo yo la note, igual los muchachos

-Pero que?- Serena estaba sorprendida -Hotaru ¿puedes aclarar la imagen?-

-Si, espera... solo subo el brillo, y un poco de nitidez... y...- luego de cambiar la luces -Miren -Todos notamos que era la silueta de un hombre, Zafiro apunto por toda la habitación a ver si alguien no se había metido al edificio aparte de nosotros

-Mejor hay que seguir- propuso Meiko y todo caminamos por el cuarto, esperando buscar algo, por simple vista, ya muchos de los chicos estaban muy asustados, yo no era la excepción, luego de la foto quede muy tocada, hasta que vimos otra puerta

-Miren... te toca Hotaru-

-No ni loca- no me gusto la idea de Darien, sabia que era por lo de hace rato y me insista -Bueno, pero si me haces las tareas de Historia teatral por un mes-

-Esta bien- se veía disgustado por la idea, pero ni-modo, abrí la puerta, y vi que entramos a otro cuarto igual, cuando escuchamos un ruido proveniente de este,

-Hay alguien?- por ende sabia que Zafiro tenia esa idea de que no estábamos solos

-Zafiro no hay nadie aquí, debe ser un ratón- comentaba Mina, con la boca chueca y en eso todos buscábamos mas del lugar hasta que

-AHHH!- Serena pego un grito fuerte que todos nos espantamos y hasta Darien solo abrazo a Serena

-Princesa ¿Que pasa?-

-Acabo de ver a alguien ahí!- estaba muy asustada -Tenia una bata estoy segura!- yo apunte la linterna hacia el pasillo, pero no vi nada

-Calmante Serena, tal vez fue una visión- Michiru estaba calmándola, yo aun estaba buscando, cuando sentí algo entre mis pies, alumbre hacia abajo y vi que las ropas tiradas se estaban moviendo, estaba asustada hasta la sangre, pero no quise gritar, al menos los chicos no lo notaron, hasta que oímos el sonido de una ruedas, Haruka alumbraba por el lugar para ver de donde venia el ruido, en eso oímos mas ruidos y ya se imaginaran quien se espanto

-Esto ya es demasiado!- Meltem estaba por irse, cuando Haruka la agarro

-No espera, a lo mejor Hotaru hará algún ritual, ¿No es así?- Yo solo miraba y decía

-Tenemos que encontrar el punto donde se cruza nuestro mundo con el mas allá-

-Y que haremos?-

-Según mi padre, dice que estando en el cruze, tenemos que colocar varias velas en el suelo, con un plato de sal y agua, cuando ya este todo, hacer una oración y arrogar esto- les mostré una botella con agua

-Agua?-

-Según mi padre es agua bendita, traída desde el vaticano, cuando ya lo haya esparcido en todo el lugar, hay salir lo mas pronto posible-

-Y como estamos seguros de que saldrá algo bueno de esto?-

-Pues por que he visto casos de este tipo, y consiguen que las animas encuentren la paz en el mas allá- en eso revise la bolsa que llevaba, esperando tener todo y así era, solo vi como Serena, Meltem, Michiru y Zafiro estaban temblando de susto, yo igual estaba asustada, mas al ver como se sentía un frió tremendo, -Caminemos y tranquilos-

Seguimos revisando el lugar, a pesar de ser un gran pasillo este piso, había muchos utensilios de hospital por todos lados, ya no sabia en ese momento que mas nos sorprendería, ademas de que Serena aun estaba muy asustada, al menos estaba Darien ahi, pero gracias a eso Zafiro no me soltaba para nada, en especial Meltem, no soltaba para nada a Haruka, y Meiko a Richard, la unica que no se veia tan asustada asi como yo era Mina, a lo mejor no queria verse tan asustada, al menos eso tenia a favor

-Mira otra escalera- señalo Mina, y como todos se hicieron para atrás, tuve que alumbrar yo en frente, pero...

-Dios, huele repugnante- vi que Serena estaba tapándose la nariz, ademas de todos

-Debí traer un cigarro para esto-

-claro y si hay químicos en el aire, que tal y si lo tirabas y todo explotaba-

-Ya Richard no la regañes, me imagino de debe ser por la falta de ventilacion en este lugar, como en los vestidores- si queria bromear con eso para que se nos fuera el susto, llegamos al final y vi que nada mas era un pasillo con muchas puertas, y la unica ventana del piso, cerrada, pero ya se podia notar que ya anochecio

-Debe ser el piso de los pasientes, o lo bebes-

-Puede que si Haruka-senpai, hay que revisar-

-Ni loca, no despues de lo que vi alla abajo-

-Vamos Serena, así sirve si aquí podemos hacer el ritual- trate de convencerla,

-Tomoe tiene razon princesa, ademas si hace el ritual aqui, podremos irnos-

-Odio decir esto, pero estoy de acuerdo, ya estoy mas espantada-

-Bueno Meltem, si eso dices, así sera-

Ya después de convencerlos, en pequeños grupos, revisamos cada una de las puertas, y tal y como lo dijo Haruka, era el piso de los pacientes, ya que solo había camas, incubadoras y bacinicas de acero inoxidable, pensaba que ahí venia el olor, ya después de revisar bien, decidí entrara a uno de los cuartos pero...

-No luciérnaga, puedes darte un susto-

-Zafiro, no me pasara nada- le solté la mano y entre, y claro me siguió, revisaba todo el cuarto, pero solo veía una incubadora cuando oír mas ruidos

-Hay que salir- Zafiro sin que le reprochara, me jalo del brazo y salimos al pasillo, ya donde todos estaban reunidos

-No vimos nada-

-Eso pensé- al momento sace de la mochila, un como péndulo de color granate, y mientras lo sostenía con una mano y me movía a todos lados, los chicos me miraban raro

-Y eso para que?-

-Creo que este es el lugar Serena, si en alguno de estos puntos el péndulo se mueve rápido, es debido a que estoy en el cruze de ambos mundos, y ahí cercas tendremos que hacer el ritual-

Seguí con mi labor, aun con los chicos mirando, notaba que ya estaban mas que espantados, ya que al decir que no vieron nada, fue una mentira, y mas por...

-Hotaru ¿Tu que crees que sea "La cosa roja"?-

-No se Darien, puede ser un bebe, algún paciente, o un empleado o hasta el mismo doctor psicópata que experimento aquí-

-Dime que ya lo encontraste?-

-Espera- aun me movía, esperando encontrara algo, sintiendo mucho frió que allá abajo y cuando estaba cercas de darme por vencida, el péndulo se movió bruscamente -Miren, es aquí-

Ya encontrando el punto, sace de la mochila unas velas, un plato, la bolsa de sal, un vaso, agua purificada, y la botella especial de agua bendita,, acomode las velas en forma de cruz, puse la sal en el plato y el vaso con el agua

-Segura que sabes lo que haras?-

-Claro que si, y tienen que hacerlo conmigo, quieran o no- ya al momento encendí las velas con un encendedor y antes de comenzar...-Alguien quiere esparcir el agua por el lugar?-

Serena y Darien se pusieron de voluntarios, ya lista, todos se pusieron en circulo dejando la velas en el centro, y comenze la oracion

-"Señor todo poderoso, te pido por favor les ayudes a estas almas en pena a que busquen la paz y la tranquilidad, que ya nada ni nadie moleste mas a estas personas inocentes- me miraban raro y di señal a Serena y Darien a que comenzaran a esparcir el agua bendita y mientras lo hacian decia

-Por favor, que quede este lugar libre de espectros, animas y demonios, que ya quede libre este edificio, para el bien de la sociedad, por favor, libera este lugar de malas entes- notaba que todos se empezaban a cansar, ya sabia que las malas entes no se irian y estaba orando mas fuerte -Que este lugar quede libre de las malas entes, que todas las animas descansen en paz!-

las velas se apagaron rapidamente, y sin pensarlo las prendi de nuevo, ya Serna y Darien estaban en el circulo, y vi que todos estaban muy cansados, sabia que tal vez nos estaban quitando la energia, en eso dije

-Espero haya funcionando- en eso me disponía a recoger las botellas, cuando al momento escuche el llanto de un bebe, todos se espantaron, que hasta hicimos un abrazo grupal, y en eso cuando estbamos por separarnos Zafiro grito

-La cosa roja!- volteamos y si, ahí vimos una clase de montículo color rojo, no pude acercarme a ver si era real o no, ya que estaba espantada y aparte, Zafiro al momento me cargo y todos salimos corriendo y gritando espantados, al menos no solo yo, también a Serena la estaba cargando Darien, al momento vimos otra puerta distinta a las demás, la abrió Haruka y vimos que eran unas escaleras de emergencia que estaban afuera del edificio, y rápidamente las bajamos, aunque debido a eso. Mina, Meiko y Richard se cayeron y tuvieron que ayudarles Haruka y Meltem, ya llegando a lo que era la reja mientras exclamaba

-Dios eso fue, espeluznante!- estaba aun asustada y oir a Serena

-Eso fue... algo...- estaba temblando del susto, como una maraca y Darien solamente la acurrucaba

-Bien, eso fue horrible-

-Si lo dicen si- al momento me baje de los brazos de Zafiro mientras pasaba bajo la reja, mientras los demás me seguían, y como Darien no quería soltar a Serena, tubo que agacharse con ella, para pasar la reja, y tuvimos que abrirla un poco mas, ya todos afuera, sace unos tubitos envueltos en plata de la mochila y se los daba -Coman esto chicos les ayudara- al momento lo desemvovlia -Descuiden es chocolate-

Ya todos desenvolviendo su chocolate, y comiéndolo caminamos directo al auto mientras comentaba a Serena

-Espero hayas capturado algo con tu cámara- no dijo nada. estaba espantada y Darien me hizo gesto de que no la molestara, al menos ya habian cumplido su palabra, y yo cumplirla la mía con la ropa, la audición, el salón, y Darien con mis tareas

.

.

.

.

Al dia siguente, estaba en una jardinera del instituto, repasando mis apuntes para mi examen de diciembre, donde me determinaran si sere musumeyaku, en eso que estaba leyendo, Michiru-senpai me trajo un vaso de cafe

-Valla susto que nos dimos ayer-

-Que sino, creo que hasta Richard se hizo en los pantalones, y no diré de Serena, ya que supe que sus padres la regañaron al enterarse en donde nos metimos ayer, tuve que hablar con ellos, pero al menos ya esta mañana amaneció bien, como si nada hubiera pasado-

-Valla, yo pensé que le duraría el susto por unas semanas-

-Tal vez sus padres la calmaron anoche, aunque me imagino que Serena le contara todo a tus padres-

-Que lo haga, para que vean que no soy miedosa para estas cosas- me rei y en eso llegaron Meltem y Meiko con nosotras

-Hola Hotaru-

-Meltem hola ¿Aun asustada con lo de anoche?- trate de burlarme de ella

-Algo si, pero dire que no fue algo malo, me gusto el ritual que hiciste ¿No Meiko?-

-Si Mel, ademas, fue bueno que solo fueramos en grupo- me reia de Meiko

-Al menos no quedaron como Serena- me reia mas pero...

-¿Como quien?-

-Serena, la rubia que se espanto-

-No se de quien me hablas- me sorprendi mucho al oir las palabras de Mel y Meiko. al igual que Michiru

-Serena, la de coletas...- ella lo negaban -Iba vestida de bruja... novia de mi primo-

-No se de quien nos hablas Hotaru- estaba sorprendida, y en eso dice

-Y de los demas se acuerdan ¿Verdad?-

-Cuales demas? si solo ibamos tu, yo, Haruka, Meiko y Michiru-

Estabamos sorprendidas, Michiru y yo nos volteamos a ver y esperaba que pensara lo mismo, que por el susto, hayan olvidado a mis amigos

.

.

Ya mas tarde, estaba en mi departamento, preparandome para la fiesta de disfraces, junto con Serena y Darien, para mi tranquilidad, se veia mas relajada y que decir de Darien, el nomas se lamentaba de la amolada que le di con mi tarea, mientras la hacia, aunque se lo compensaba, ya que se le rasgo su capa al pasar la reja, que la estaba cosiendo

-Valla susto que nos dimos, creo que no pasara hasta el año próximo para otra cosa así-

-Dimelo a mi Tomoe, tuve que dormirme con la luz encendida toda la noche-

-Si que eres un miedoso Darien-

-Ya no se peleen, al menos la pasamos bien, como en los viejos tiempos-

-Si, hasta Meltem y Meiko se burlaron de tu cara- me reia

-¿Quienes?- vovli a sorprenderme, volte a ver a Serena y tenia una cara de WHAT

-Mis amigas Meltem y Meiko...- aun me veia con esa cara -Las que iban con nosotros... las que iban disfrazadaz de Garubela y Harley Quuin!- aun me veia con la misma cara

-No se quienes me hablas-

-Darien, dile a Serena de quienes hablo- le pedi a mi primo esperando una respuesta concreta

-Debes estar bromeando Tomoe. ya que mi princesa no sabe de quienes hablas y yo menos, solamente fuimos nosotros, nadie mas, como en los viejos tiempos-

Ahora si estaba espantada, mis amigas y ellos olvidaron que se conocieron ayer, o eso esperaba

.

Ya en la fiesta, para no darles el rollo con lo mismo, los chicos me dijeron eso precisamente, que no se acordaban de Meiko y Meltem, era como si no hubieran estado ellas ahí, debí suponer que fue por el enorme susto que se dieron todos, aunque Haruka y Michiru igual se asustaron, pero no paso nada, solo espero que nada malo les pase, como que se distancien todos o uno termine matándose, solo el tiempo me lo dirá, pero por lo mientras, yo me dedicare al instituto sin mas distracciones, salir un poco con los chicos y espero que todo eso que hice haya servido de algo para..."El hospital maldito"

"FIN"

* * *

 **Hasta aqui termina, antes que nada no se si lo dije, pero este fue mi gran desafio, y espero con eso lograrle dar algunas sorpresas y miedos, pero eso ultimo no, pero bueno, agradezco a Marianna Mata por ayudarme con el titulo para el One-shot, algo que se lo agradeceré, y bueno, si les gusto dejenme un review, que me gustaria saber su opinión, y como dije, nos veremos pasando las fiestas, así que les deseo un buen Hallowen a todos y si son paisanos míos, un buen Día de Muertos, cuídense mucho**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Atte: Cleo**


End file.
